


Stockholm-Syndrome

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: The FallOut Series [3]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: A certain wealthy man conspires with a certain Nuclear Tech Company for selfish and creepy reasons. As a young adult is held captive in a vault without knowing the outside world- only hearing about the changes after being woken up. Surprisingly, this young adult manages to leave. This is a journey that follows how they battle with their minds. Whose will, will win out?In real life, there is no happy endings, only bitter acceptance then you move on because you are alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if I could, I would put this under two Series like a certain other book under the same series. But One can do so much. Therefore, yeah.
> 
> Fundamentally, this is a psychological draining romance that, is in NO WAY healthy, but this mostly follows the rose-tented view of the events from the person WITH the obsession.

**Prologue**

\------------------------

A comforting darkness fills the wide, freezing room. When a whirling buzz shifts a hatch open slowly. The frost melting a way as color and life fill the veins, the white ivory flesh lay still as their chest makes subtle movement.

Long lashes flutter for a brief instant before stilling. There sits a figure of petite weight and charming height. This light little feather is lifted by larger, warmer hands. The heat from the hands extend to connected arms and a chest rising and falling with glee. It eases them with the constant rhythm and enveloping temperature. Pressing closer to the source for more, making it ever stronger.

Light tap, tap, tap glide both to an even warmer room. Gentle as a floating dandelion in a familiar breeze, the petite being is placed on a velvet bed with white under sheets and black mahogany wood.

\------------------------------

Small, that is what they were. A small, short haired young adult. Barely an adult. The age of 17 and the height of 4 feet. Sleeping peacefully among the plush covers and wearing a lovely, light blue night gown. This sweet human lived quietly and all alone without contact with family. They were a wealthy child, but grew up in a modest household and taught mild mannerisms. 

They would dress for comfort and play the piano. Their father would play pranks with them when he was off work and help them study. They were home schooled. Baking was a fundamental must because of tradition. Though their fathers taste for clown statues and art felt off, like he was trying too hard. Regardless, he's gone. Died back when they were a mere thirteen year old. The young adult had to move in with their grandmother, who was more restricting and neglectful than their caring father would never be.

They had no one and nothing.

_That aching feeling in their heart is extremely convenient for me. _

_Which lead up to us being together like I always imagined, for they to end up where I want them to._

\----------------------

**That's it for now, bye! See every one next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

\--------------

A stiff voice echos from a speaker near the ceiling.

** _Subject 02, simulation will now begin. Day/ Night cycle now in operation. Subject 02, mandatory feeding is required. Repeat Subject 02, simulation will now begin. Day/ Night cycle now in operation. Subject 02, mandatory feeding is required._ **

A youths eyes flutter open as they sit up on their knees to survey their surrounding. A large spacious room with a connected mechanical closet to the right. Dim lights covering every corner, not too bright so they wouldn't be disoriented upon awakening. The walls are barren and clean and the temperature is chilling.

"This is strange....I was just home....", they think to them self.

_ **Subject 02, please consume edible substance in corresponding designated room. Down the hall at the end.** _

The youth stands as instructed and slowly goes their destination. The frigid air breezing past them as they go down the long corridor. They rap their arms a round them for their nightgown does not cover them fully, leaving them exposed for the most part to the temperature. 

Once they are in the kitchen, there on the table sat a lone plate with warm food. They approach it with caution and confusion. Where did it come from, who made it and where are they? Those are the question in there mind. However the pressing matter of their hunger have them trusting the strange plate of seemingly harmless plate.

"Ah~"

_ **Conditions have been met. Hygienic room has been made available. Down the hall, two doors on the right. It is highly encouraged to test out these new facilities.** _

\------------

In the bathroom they see that the room is massive with large utilities. They see a shoot for laundry. They go closer to it and the voice from the speaker activates.

_ **It would be inconvenient if all covering were unwearable, so the latest washing and drying utilities have been installed and will return said covering in mere minutes.** _

They think for a minute. A nice bath would help in many ways. For one....they would be clean and feel a little warmer. If only briefly...

They remove their clothing and shiver at the coldness bracing their exposed skin. Placing the clothing in the shoot, they huddle up as they slowly make their way to the large bath. Their not sure how to work it and cautiously press a button in front of them.

_ **You have selected spa mode, bear with us for a brief moment so the proper functions may be prepared. In the mean time, please sit while the water runs.** _

The youth does as instructed as a robotic arm holds out a book for them to read and another covers them with a towel over their shoulders to shield them from the cold.

_ **In three more minutes, spa mode will be available to you for use.** _

The book seems to be a factual manual on the faculties that they are privy to. Such as the bed room, restroom and dinning room at the moment. They still have no idea where they are but they have no idea on how to find out. A ding notifies them that it's time for their spa treatment.

They hand the book over to the robotic arm waiting for it and the towel is taken off them. They stand up and slowly, flinching, dip their leg into the water. Eventually, by the time they are fully submerged they have adjusted to the temperature.

_ **Please relax as we treat you to your well deserved spa day! Lay back and let our fully capable robots massage you and play soothing music of your choice!** _

A few robots hover a round the young adult and they close their eyes. One robot gently rubs their shoulders and another asks for what they would like to listen to. They open one eye to type in Bossa Nova Jazz. As the song from that type of jazz begins to play, they close their eye again. Another robot comes over to wash their hair and others begin to manicure and pedicure them.

_ **Would you like to have a treat? We have a variety of sweet and salty items in our pantry. ** _

They smile and shake their head to refuse. A face mask is then placed on them along with cucumbers. The music continues to play. They feel the urge to hum a long. The relaxing atmosphere has them drowsy.

The robot's sensors detect that their are finished with their treatment and clean them up. After a few more trims to their nails, they polish them with clear nail polish since the youth can not provide a color for them to use. The youths clothing had been pressed clean half an hour ago before they began to dose off.

The robots have them dressed in their night gown and something....someone....walks in to lay them in the bed they woke up in.

\---------------

\------------

Unaware of the stranger that is near them, they sleep contently. The stranger smiles at them, caresses their cheek to move their hair a way from their face. Their lovely pale skin is glowing from the spa they had. Luckily the robots had a quick dry function to they don't get sick. The stranger sighs, he know he can't be seen by them yet. Their not old enough for him to talk too.

"_My Dove....just wait for me....I will....I want to hold you....but you're too young.....not yet....I'll be patient...for you <3 _", he whispers.

\--------------------------

**That will do it for now, til we see each other again my friends!**

**We're not friends?**

**Okay..... :(**

**I'll still wait for you to come back.....**

**I'll be here....**

**Please come back....**

**O^O**


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------------

The youth sleeps soundly until the speakers come to life the next day. 

_ **Subject 02 dawn has just broke and you must now take your daily feeding. Day cycle in effect, repeat, day cycle in effect.** _

The youth sits up and notices the lights are already on and the temperature is less harsh than before. Did they get use to it or did it rise over night? 

_Never mind that, look!_

There was a large green coat folded up at the end of the bed. A strange thing to find when you haven't met another person yet. They shake of the feeling they get from it and wear it. Honestly, they are a lot warmer now and it smells nice. With a little smile, they walk out of the room. Snuggling more into the coat, they reach the dinning room.

The same as yesterday, not knowing if it's all the rations consists of or some sort of a menu. So they ask.

_ **Answer: The substances you are inquiring about is a week by week menu. This week is a light broth with cauliflower, rice and cubes of chicken.** _

They sigh and finish up their meal. They wait for further instruction. The speaker pipes up what they'll be doing.

_ **Subject 02 will be in the education room that is down the hall, second door to the left.** _

Once in the room, the youth beings to read along with the instructor bot. 

**Student, read the rest of chapter 2 and take pop quiz on previous knowledge. Instructor will now make up schedule for student.**

The youth takes the quiz seriously. The instructor bot grades them with a 97 and gives them a grape lollipop. There is a range of lolli's the student can get. 

They wonder what a 100 would be, all of the lollipops? That would be cool!

All to soon school time is over and they have to do other activities. They are guided to a gym where a robot holds up jump rope and a water bottle.

**Student will now do five minutes of stretching and jump rope and then three minutes of running. Student then will then rest for ten minutes before push ups.**

_Oh dear..._

\--------------

_ **Subject 02 seems to be in need of feeding once more and a bath. Subject 02 is encouraged to bathe and then head out to dinning room where feeding will begin. ** _

After the bath, they barely made it to the dinning room if they didn't get help from a robot.

_ **Subject 02 will get additional carbohydrates for behavior and as a reward, will receive more stimulation in the future.** _

\---------------

**BYE~~**


End file.
